Nothing's Impossible
by Lisa Maire
Summary: Song Fic sort of. Sheelagh's getting stressed out about her Sgt Exams, so her brother tries to cheer her up.


(The song is of the film 'The Young Ones', Cliff Richard) (PC Donald 'Don'Irwin is her older brother)

June and Smithy were in Custody, when Sheelagh came in followed by Don, there were apparently having an argument/ disscusion.

Sheelagh: - I don't care what the Inspector reckons she doesn't have to do it -

They all go quite at the desk and turn to.

Don: Yeah but she wouldn't have -

Sheelagh reaches the desk and stands next to Smithy, while everyone else watches.

Don: - put you in for them if she didn't think you were ready.

Smithy: What you stressing about now?

Don: Sgt. exams.

Smithy: Oh I shouldn't worry to much i mean there not that -

Sheelagh gives him a 'don't - say - it – look'

Smithy: Difficult I mean if you do fail you can always take them again.

Sheelagh: Smithy!

Smithy: OK chill.

Don: Yeah i mean it's not like it will be the end of the world.

Sheelagh: Don, it's impossible!

(MUSIC)

**Don:** **_Nothing's impossible, if your heart is really in it_**

He lifts Sheelagh onto the Custody desk

**Don:** **_It's a fight, but you can win it If only you will trust your dreams-_**

He grabs Sheelagh's hand and she spins and jumps of the desk

**Don: _Nothing's impossible, no you stand around and sighing_**

Sheelagh neals against the desk

**Don: _If you try and keep on trying _**

Don takes Sheelagh's hand and he walks into the middle of the room

**Don:_Then you bring up your wildest schemes_** _**Sing all, state your faith in the human race**_

He turns and faces her and takes her other hand

_**Don: Why doll, your own personal miracle is about to take place**_

He drags her out side

**Don: _Nothing's impossible, Faith can move a slab of granite_**

_They stand still_

_**Don: Any day we reach a planet or two,**_

_They start walking again, He drags her down the ramp and_

**Don:** _**Yeah, that's what we'll do, Nothing we can't achieve, Because nothing's impossible, as long as you believe**_

He sits her on the bonnet of Serria One were Des, Reg, Gabriel, Tony, Becky and the others are standing talking, they all turn to watch them, between Jenny and Gary

**Don: Now do you believe me?**

Sheelagh shakes her head, Don goes for a walk then turns to look at her

**Don: _Just take Everest, what did they say ?_**

**Sheelagh: _No-one could climb it anyway_**

Sheelagh_ neals back on the car_

**Don: Oh yeah, what happened Coronation day ?**

**Sheelagh/ Don: I guess, nothing's impossible**

Sheelagh jumps forward, Don Jumps forward

**Don: _Space, they said we'd never win_**

Sheelagh swings on one of the metal barriers

**Sheelagh:_ They said around the earth, a man could never spin_**

**Don:_ Ever heard of Major Gagarin_**

**Sheelagh/ Don:** **_You see, nothing's impossible_**-

Sheelagh and Don both jump forward

**Sheelagh/ Don_: - Impossible ? - _**

They shake hands

**Sheelagh/Don_: - Never_**

**Don:_ It's always so easy saying something can't be done_** _**But, don't they realize There's always a prize to be won**_

**Sheelagh: _Someone said something couldn't be done_**

**Don: _At which point, someone went out and did it_**

**Sheelagh: T_he city of Jerico - (Don: Ah sing it sister!) - could not been defeaten_** _**That's why General Joshua said 'Sound Retreat'**_

**Don: And just at that moment, ****those trumpets hit that rock and roll beat**

**Sheelagh/ Don: Down came the wall as you doubtless recall** **With an Almighty fall, proving once and for all**

**Sheelagh/Don: _Nothing's impossible_**

**Don: _Nothing's impossible_** _**Nothing's impossible**_

**Don: _Sing all, state your faith in the human race_** _**Why doll, your own personal miracle is about to take place**_

**Sheelagh/Don: _Nothing's impossible_** _**Faith can move a slab of granite**_ _**Any day we reach a planet or two**_ _**That's what we'll do**_ _**Nothing we can't achieve**_ _**Because nothing's impossible**_

**Sheelagh: _as long as you believe_**

**Don: _Nothing's impossible,_**

They start walking back towards the Custody door

**Sheelagh: A_s long as you believe_**

**Don: _Nothing's impossible,_**

**Sheelagh:_As long as you believe_**

**Sheelagh/Don:_ As long as you believe_**

They look at each other then bust into giggles


End file.
